115: The Lilo Adventures of Let's go to The Circus
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: The gang returns to Aberson Circus to fill in the shoes of the circus acts. Can they pull it off before they get there.


Lilo, Gary, Frank, Stitch, Angel, Sparky, Sample, Felix, Betty Ann, Sam, Phineas and The Ferb Tones, Tucker, Kiki, Lee, The Serpent, Daniel, Sakura, Suzie, Misty, Ash, Brock, Gabby, Alex, Nosy, Cosmo, Wanda, London, Carlos, Kimiko, and the rest of The Celestian Alliance were arriving at Aberson Circus. "Tell us again why we're here Lilo?" Carlos asked.

"We got a message from Timothy Q Mouse." Lilo explained, "He said that'll explain everything when we get there.

"Can you believe we're going to the circus?" Cosmo asked, "I hope we get to see bearded ladies."

Backstage, they meet Timothy who was stressed out, "Timothy," Stitch said, "What's going on"

"It's the circus acts" Timothy explained, "They got stuck in traffic. Apparently, the ringmaster needs to learn not to waste time at a candy convention."

"We also need you cool cats to fill in." said the leader of the crows.

"Hey there fellas." Lilo said, "Figure you couldn't leave an elephant behind."

"That's right girl," he answered.

Timothy told them that this tour's theme is "Remember Davy" which is a tribute to the Monkees and their deceased member, "Davy Jones"., "How can we forget Davy Jones." Sam said, "For a Daydream Believer and a Homecoming Queen."

Everyone got ready for the show.

Later, participants sat down and felt excited, Mickey Mouse came on stage, "Due to some scheduling troubles," Mickey announced, "The people of Aberson Circus will be running late. So my friends and I Will be taking over. Now give it up for the magical prancing ponies."

The Mane 6, Spike, and Gabby came on and started playing while Phineas and The Ferb Tones played the Monkees theme song.

 _"Here we come, walkin'_

 _Down the street_

 _We get the funniest looks from_

 _Ev'ry one we meet_

 _Hey, hey, we're the Monkees_

 _And people say we monkey around_

 _But we're too busy singing_

 _To put anybody down_

 _We go wherever we want to do_

 _What we like to do_

 _We don't have time to get restless_

 _There's always something new_

 _Hey, hey, we're the Monkees_

 _And people say we monkey around_

 _But we're too busy singing_

 _To put anybody down_

 _We're just tryin' to be friendly_

 _Come and watch us sing and play_

 _We're the young generation_

 _And we've got something to say_

 _Any time, Or anywhere_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _Guess who'll be standing there_

 _Hey, hey, we're the Monkees_

 _And people say we monkey around_

 _But we're too busy singing_

 _To put anybody down_

 _Hey, hey, we're the Monkees_

 _And people say we monkey around_

 _But we're too busy singing_

 _To put anybody down_

 _We're just tryin' to be friendly_

 _Come and watch us sing and play_

 _We're the young generation_

 _And we've got something to say_

 _Hey, hey, we're the Monkees_

 _You never know where we'll be found_

 _So you'd better get ready_

 _We may be comin' to your town_ " Phineas sang.

After the act, Alex came and was relieved that his sister was alright.

"Next up" Mickey announced, "We have 5 colorful beings performing acrobats."

"T _he local rock group down the street_

 _Is trying hard to learn their song_

 _Seranade the weekend squire, who just came out to mow his lawn_

 _Another Pleasant Valley Sunday_

 _Charcoal burning everywhere_

 _Rows of houses that are all the same_

 _And no one seems to care_

 _See Mrs. Gray she's proud today because her roses are in bloom_

 _Mr. Green he's so serene, He's got a t.v. in every room_

 _Another Pleasant Valley Sunday_

 _Here in status symbol land_

 _Mothers complain about how hard life is_

 _And the kids just don't understand_

 _Creature comfort goals_

 _They only numb my soul and make it hard for me to see_

 _My thoughts all seem to stray, to places far away_

 _I need a change of scenery_

 _Ta Ta Ta..._

 _Another Pleasant Valley Sunday_

 _Charcoal burning everywhere_

 _Another Pleasant Valley Sunday_

 _Here in status symbol land_

 _Another Pleasant Valley Sunday_ " Phineas sang.

 **Note: All the songs from Let's Go to The Circus will be replaced with songs from The Monkees**


End file.
